Of Course We're Normal!
by OB ob OB ob OB
Summary: A collection of stories about all the "normal" things your favorite Yu-G-Oh! 5D's Characters do in their lives. Feel free to request characters or stories!
1. Express Hairstyling

**This is going to be a random collection of slightly out of character one-shots about your favourite YGO characters and the completely normal things they do in their daily lives.**

**And I don't own YGO. If I did, I would kick Yusei out of half his duels and replace him with the most awesome character that ever lived. Rua. Because Rua (or Leo, whatever you prefer), rules.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Jack, I wonder what Yusei would look like with straight hair…" said Crow, suddenly straightening up from his perch on the back of the old couch.<p>

Jack turned around and looked over at Crow.

"You know, there is a way to find out."

"You can't actually be thinking that…"

"Just watch me," said the blonde haired signer with a small smirk.

Half an hour later, as soon as Yusei came back from his trip to the grocery store, Crow leapt out from behind a tall box and sprayed Yusei's head with water from a hose he found lying around. A few minutes later, he shut off the water, leaving Yusei sputtering and choking, they looked at the fruits of their labour.

"YUSEI. YOUR HAIR. IT'S SO FLAT AND LIFELESS."

"OH MY GOODNESS. Yusei. Why didn't you even tell us that you looked so pretty with your hair down?"

Yusei immediately took off running, shielding his head from further attacks with his navy blue jacket.

"We learn new things every day," concluded Jack.

"Sure do," agreed Crow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha. He'll get them back one day.<strong>

**:)**

**Feel free to request your own stories or characters!**

**(OC characters are fine, as long as you give a short description!)**


	2. Extreme Security

**I don't own YGO! ****(dur.)**

* * *

><p>Ruka found her brother sitting on his bed, staring at a bottle of medicine which he held tightly in his hand.<p>

"Hey Rua, what're you doing?"

"I have a headache," Rua groaned, throwing the bottle over to the other side of the room.

"Why don't you take some medicine?" Ruka asked slowly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The childproof lock means that only adults are allowed open the bottle."

Ruka stared at her brother, as an awkward silence filled the room. She then walked over to where the little bottle lay; picked it up, and popped open the lid, which she threw over to her brother.

"I'm really not that smart, am I?"

Ruka decided not to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Rua's just having temporary brain problems; he's usually fine. <strong>

**I give you cybernectic cookie if you review!**

**:)**


	3. Professional Filcher

**INSERT DISCLAIMER ABOUT NOT OWNING STUFF HERE.**

**P.S. Merci for the suggestion from HappyFestus!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Bruno sighed as he watched his two WRGP teammates, Jack and Crow, have their fourteenth argument this week. It was something about how Crow managed to vacuum up their motorcycle keys while he was attempting to clean the garage where they all lived in.<p>

"I TOLD YOU! I DIDN'T VACUUM YOUR KEYS!"

"YES YOU DID. HOW AM I, JACK ATLAS, SUPPOSED TO DUEL WITHOUT MY D-WHEEL?"

"RUN THEN!"

"I CAN'T RUN AND HAVE A RIDING-DUEL, FOR GOODNESS SAKES."

"FINE THEN! LOOK IN THE UGLY BAG IF YOU WANT TO FIND YOUR KEYS."

Bruno then watched as the two signers grabbed a pair of scissors and started viciously attacking the vacuum's bag, billowing dust and dirt all over the previously clean floor.

It was clearly going to be a long day.

MEANWHILE…

Yusei quietly walked up to where Aki was standing, in the safety of the balcony which looked down at the garage's floor. Grinning evilly, he silently placed two sets of keys into her hand; one which was finely decorated with purple and gold trim, and another, slightly older set, which was adorned with a black and orange bird shaped keychain.

It took a while to filch them from their owners; but it was clearly worth it.

"Day well spent?" he asked.

"But of course!" Aki answered, as they leaned against the balcony railing to watch the show unfolding beneath them.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you he would get them back! <strong>

**And yes, they don't exactly use keys to start their motorcycles, but TODAY IS AN EXCEPTION.**

**Sorry, my cat ate the cybernectic cookies. Now I give out llamas. Nearly as good. **

**:)**


End file.
